dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Where's My Mother?
"Where's My Mother" is a side quest available in Dying Light. It is triggered by talking to Meliha who can be seen and heard calling and banging loudly on a door in Fishermen's Village after the village is unlocked as a Safe Zone during the main mission Pact with Rais. To complete it you have to first visit a man under the brocken bridge which is not very far. It is revealed that he has forced his wife Aida out of the safe zone because she was bitten. After this you have to come back to the fisherman's villege to talk to the woman's daughter Yashmina who refers her brother Jamil's location as a house with red flowers. After finding the house with red flowers you have to go to a man who had kept the woman hostage for sexual abuse. You have to first fight with some virals before killing the man. The mission ends with rescuing the woman from the basement. Objectives A woman named Aida has been evicted from the village by someone named Harun. Her two kids went looking for her. Only one of them came back, and their mother is still missing. I promised I'd find Aida and her son Jamil. But first I'll talk to Harun and see why he made her leave the village. '' *Find Harun *Talk to Aida's daughter Yasmina : ''The kids found their mom at the houses behind the tunnel. Aida was bitten, so she left her son in one of the houses, and took Yasmina to someone who had Antizin. But his price was to make her his slave. I'd better find her son, before going after Aida. He's hiding at one of the houses behind the tunnel-a house with red flowers. *Talk to Harun : Aida was bitten by an infected. There's no Antizin here, so Harun threw her out of the village. Aida's daughter, Yasmina, returned alone after she and her brother went looking for her. I'd better talk to Yasmina and find out what happened to those kids out there. *Find the house with the red flowers behind the tunnel *Secure the house, where Jamil is hiding *Talk to Jamil : Jamil was hiding in a closet in one of the houses. He's shaken, but I think it's alright to leave him there a while longer, while I find his mom. She's being held by someone named Salim. *Find Salim's house : I've found the house, but the basement door is locked. I'll need to find the key. Pretty safe bet it's on Salim. Pretty safe bet I'll have to take it from him. But I'm going to give him one chance. *Talk to Salim *Eliminate the infected *Kill Salim *Pick up the keys *Search Salim's workshop *Free Aida : I've released Aida. She can't return to the village, so she's going to take her kids to the Tower. Lena will take care of them, but I'll have to come up with some extra Antizin to support two more people. Guess I'm a bleeding heart, but what's the alternative? Be like Salim? Or Rais? That's not for me. Gallery Meliha_and_Sibel.jpg|Meliha and Sibel outside Harun's house Fisherman.jpg|A fisherman referring Kyle to Harun Harun.jpg|Harun reading a newspaper under Infamy Bridge Yasmina_FishermensVillage.jpg|Yasmina at Meliha's place Red_Flowers_Cafe.jpg|Red Flowers café in Slums Jamil_Cupboard.jpg|Jamil hiding inside a cupboard WheresmyMother_SalimsWorkshop.jpg|Salim's workshop Aida_at_basement.jpg|Aida tied-up at basement Meliha_and_Sibel_End.jpg|Meliha and Sibel at Fishermen's Village with quest completion reward Category:Side Quests